Illuminos Capitulo 1: Sueños
by Ederetas
Summary: Tú, quien me ahoga en mi llanto. Culpable de que muera cada noche, sumergida en recuerdos del pasado. Cruel tirano del olvido, que como una soga aprieta en mi cuello, apretando hasta morir, cada noche que cierro los ojos, en donde tú apareces, en mis sueños, mis miedos. Tú, culpable de todo, serás mi salvador, serás el que traiga paz a mi alma y me salve de esta pena que me ahoga
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

Tú, quien me ahoga en mi llanto.

Culpable de que muera cada noche,

sumergida en recuerdos del pasado.

Cruel tirano del olvido, que como una soga

aprieta en mi cuello, apretando hasta morir,

cada noche que cierro los ojos,

en donde tú apareces,

en mis sueños, mis miedos.

En donde nos volvemos a ver,

en donde te abrazo y te toco.

En donde nuestros labios se juntan de nuevo,

formando uno solo, volviéndome a arder como aquella vez,

queriendo morir de nuevo.

Desde mis pesadillas,

entre tus brazos y entre mi llanto,

que me ahoga cada noche,

esperando tú llegada,

en el fondo de mi corazón,

en donde no hay esperanza,

y donde el vacío es lo único que encontraras en él.

Tú fuiste quien lo vació, aquel día,

cuando te juré amor eterno,

cuando tu morías por mi, y yo por ti.

Una época en la que la luz estaba en nuestros corazones,

y el odio solo era un rumor.

Pero tú sembraste odio en mi alma,

sin yo poder evitarlo.

Mi corazón vacío lo agarro con fuerza,

pensando que era la esperanza la que se asomaba.

¡Qué ingenua de mí!

Pero, serás tú quien me salve de este olvido,

que me consume con cada bocanada de aire,

con cada suspiro,

con cada latir de mi duro y muerto corazón.

Tú, culpable de todo,

serás mi salvador,

serás el que traiga paz a mi alma

y me salve de esta pena que me ahoga

sin tus brazos…

**SUEÑOS**

Corría otra vez por aquel pasillo iluminado. En las paredes colgaban unos retratos, que parecían reírse de mí. Conseguí vencer el miedo, y giré la cabeza. Aterrada observé que por donde yo había pasado se encontraba a oscuras. Corrí con más fuerza. Me costaba respirar y el miedo tampoco ayudaba. El pasillo era infinito. Seguí corriendo, hasta que tropecé. Me torcí el tobillo, y caí hacia delante. Por suerte conseguí colocar las manos para parar la caída. Miré hacia atrás. La oscuridad venía y no podía hacer nada, salvo gritar.

Me levanté sobresaltada. Me costaba respirar. Me dolía la garganta y la cabeza. Otra vez había tenido un sueño. Sueño tras sueño. Esa era mi vida. Conseguí levantarme de la cama. Llevaba puesto mi pijama de seda color azul claro. No me acordaba de que había hecho la noche anterior. Supongo que debí de beber demasiado. Nunca fui una gran bebedora, que le voy a hacer. La cama se encontraba totalmente desecha, las sabanas rojas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo. Anduve hasta la mesa que se encontraba en la habitación. La mesa era de caoba, de un color marrón oscuro, precioso. Encima se encontraba mi bandolera. La solía utilizar de bolso. Al fin y al cabo era lo más cómodo. También había algunos papeles, cartas sin abrir, y algún que otro libro de mis favoritos, que me había comprado hace ya mucho tiempo. Tumbada en la mesa sobre los papeles, se encontraba una botella de Bourbon vacía. Qué mal me sentaba… "Nota mental: no volver a pedir Bourbon."

Busqué a tientas el cajón de la mesa. Cuando di con él, lo abrí. Dentro de él estaba un reloj de mesilla enorme de color rojo metal. No me acordaba donde lo había puesto, aunque nada mas verlo recordé por que lo había dejado allí. Me lo había regalado Sussan por uno de mis cumpleaños. Dijo que así se aseguraba de que no volvería a llegar tarde. Según el reloj indicaba que eran las once y veintitrés de la mañana. Nunca funcionaba el reloj, no había dejado de llegar tarde ni una sola vez desde que me lo regaló, y por supuesto aquel día no era una excepción.

Dejé de observar el ostentoso reloj y busqué el bote de pastillas. Cogí tres pastillas, tan grandes como un botón, y me las tragué de una en una. No me gustaba automedicarme, pero si no había más remedio, tampoco íbamos a hacerle ascos. Noté como el dolor de cabeza aminoraba. Esperaba que hiciera efecto inmediato. No podía soportar ir al trabajo con aquel espantoso dolor de cabeza. Me dirigí al oscuro pasillo. A la mitad de este, se encontraba el baño. Entré en él. Fui al lavabo y me miré en el espejo. Había tenido mejor aspecto, la verdad. La luz fluorescente de la habitación marcaba más mis ojeras, que estaban debajo de mis ojos grises pardos. Bebí un poco de agua, la cual me secó más la garganta, y me quité la ropa. Las heridas del hombro derecho habían cicatrizado bien. No tenía de que preocuparme. "Para que preocuparse". Dejé de pensar en eso, solté la coleta de mi pelo, el cual era un color miel con alguna mecha rubia, que volvía mi rostro mucho más joven de lo que era realmente, y me metí en la ducha.

El agua caliente me relajó bastante, pero supe enseguida que tenía que darme prisa, sino quería que me volvieran a echar la culpa del retraso. Me coloqué una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. No sabía muy bien el por que hacía eso. Creo que era por que llevaba demasiado tiempo sola…

Llegué de nuevo, por el pasillo oscuro, hasta mi habitación. Me dirigí a mi armario y lo abrí. Dentro de él había un motón de ropa, la cual había dejado de usar hace mucho. Saqué un pantalón negro y una camisa de color blanca y me los puse. Miré dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. En uno de ellos estaba mi mp3, del cual casi nunca salía de allí sin él. En el otro bolsillo se hallaba mi placa. Era un trozo de cuero de color negro, en donde habían pegado unas placas de color plateado de forma lineales, acabadas en punta, las cuales decían que simulaba los rayos de sol, aunque para mi era una chorrada. Debajo de estas se encontraban dos líneas de números.

La primera era tan larga que al llegar a la tercera cifra, me daba miedo continuar. El último número, era mi número de identificación, el cuarenta y cinco. "¡Maldito número!" El único responsable de que aun siguiera allí. O al menos eso creía. Ambos números estaban grabados sobre el cuero con un color blanco plateado.

Volví a guardar mi placa en el mismo bolsillo del pantalón. Cerré el armario y cogí mi bandolera. Comprobé si llevaba la cartera, las llaves y el móvil conectado. Me acerqué al montón de libros de encima de la mesa y cogí uno de mis favoritos, _El mercader de Venecia_, el cual se veía que había sido leído muchas veces, la portada estaba algo rallada, y la solapa había tenido que pegarla en mas de una ocasión, por lo que solía tratarlo con más cuidado, una primera edición muy bien cuidada. Lo guardé en la bandolera, colocándolo al fondo de esta. Yo aun me preguntaba como podía leer esas cosas, pero desde siempre me sentía atraída por los clásicos.

Me colgué la bandolera en el hombro derecho y justo en ese momento, escuché un ruido. Provenía de la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Era el sonido que producía la puerta metálica al ser golpeada con algo. Una voz salió de detrás de la puerta.

-¿Estás despierta? Espero que lo estés, no pienso esperarte más.- dijo la voz nerviosa.

-Ya voy.- le contesté a aquella voz familiar.

Fui por el pasillo hasta la puerta y la abrí. Delante de mí se encontraba un chico joven. Vestía de forma extraña. Llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero con unas chanclas y una camisa apretada de color gris, que hacía que se le marcase su abundante musculatura. Llevaba unas gafas de sol, que se retiró al verme. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, y tenía un pelo negro como el azabache, demasiado largo para mi gusto.

-Déjame coger un abrigo, calzarme y nos vamos.- le dije

Hizo un gesto de indignación al oír mis palabras, pero yo, ignorando sus quejas, me dirigí a una sala al lado del hall. Era la cocina. En una mesa se encontraba mi casaca vaquera. La cogí y me puse a buscar mis botas negras. Una de ellas estaba debajo de la mesa, y la otra estaba en la terraza de la cocina. Me senté en una silla y me las puse corriendo y salí de allí volviendo a la entrada.

-Lo siento, Mike.- le dije. La verdad es que no lo sentía, lo mejor era no asistir a las reuniones de la mañana, solían darme dolor de cabeza.

-Como si lo sintieses.- dijo en un susurro con voz apesadumbrada.

Salí al pasillo. Era un sitio espacioso. Enfrente nuestra había otra puerta metálica y en donde debería de estar la mirilla, había un número de dos cifras, de color plateado. Me giré para cerrar la puerta. En la parte delantera de la puerta, resaltaba el número cuarenta y cinco en color platino. Cogí las llaves de la bandolera y cerré la puerta con llave. Después volví a guardarlas, y me fui con Mike mientras este seguía quejándose por mi tardanza. El pasillo por el que íbamos estaba demasiado iluminado, no ayudaba en nada en mi resaca. Hice ademán de taparme los ojos y Mike se dio cuenta

-Me parece increíble.- dijo indignado.- No sé como los jefes toleran tu problema con el alcohol, igual que tus faltas de puntualidad. Nos llega a pasar a otros y seguro que nos expulsarían, es más, no se ni como no me han expulsado ya a mí.

-Deja de quejarte. Algo bueno tiene que tener ser tu compañera ¿no? Pues ya sabes, no asistir a las reuniones matinales es una.

- Eso más bien es una maldición. La gente va pronto para coger buenas misiones. Al final siempre nos tocan las peores.

-¡Qué va! Si al final siempre nos lo pasamos bien.

Se giró hacia mí, y estuvo a punto de contestarme, pero paró, y en vez de contestar, me miró con mala cara. Aun frunciendo el ceño, su atractiva mirada no perdía ni un ápice de su dulzura. No sé como no se había casado y había vivido feliz, lejos de este horrible lugar. Aunque tampoco puedo echárselo en cara, debí de haber hecho eso hace casi dieciséis años. Pero como una estúpida que soy, no lo hice y desaproveche mi única oportunidad de vivir feliz. Por eso tampoco se lo puedo reprochar a él.

Llegamos hasta la puerta del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y dentro estaba Sussan. Era una chica alta, que a pesar de todo, solía ponerse tacones muy altos. Su pelo naranja le llegaba hasta la cadera y normalmente lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, que dejaba ver unos ojos negros detrás de unas gafas sin montura. Su cara parecía de una chica de quince años, y la verdad es que no tenía muchos más.

-¡Angella, Mike!- nos saludo chillando, mientras saltaba de alegría.- ¡Cuanto me alegro de veros!

-Sussan, nos viste ayer.- le repliqué

-¡Siempre es un placer volver a veros!- dijo sin perder la alegría

Entramos en el ascensor, me puse al lado de Sussan. La verdad es que era una chica increíble. Maja y simpática. ¿Cómo había acabado aquí? No tengo ni idea. No nos gusta hablar de nuestro pasado a los que estamos en la organización. Normalmente son pasados tristes, en donde las familias les maltrataban, les abandonaban o la misma sociedad les excluía, como en mi caso.

-¿Has asistido a la reunión?- preguntó Mike.

-Desde luego, no hay día que no haya asistido a una reunión desde hace diez años.- dijo con orgullo. Era lo único que estaba en contra suya.

-No sé como te pueden gustar esas estúpidas reuniones,- le repliqué- donde nos tratan como si fuésemos sus sirvientes, o como sus experimentos. Encima, es solo una forma más de separarnos entre nosotros mismos. No me extrañaría nada que la guerra saltara en cualquier momento.

-Que poco positiva eres, Angella. Yo siempre he visto esto como una salida a nuestros problemas.- dijo Sussan.

-Aunque supongo,- continua Mike- que si hubiera una guerra, tú ya lo sabrías y nos lo dirías ¿verdad?

Me limité a reírme. Al escucharme, se pusieron muy nerviosos. Estaba segura de no ser por que éramos amigas, Sussan se habría tirado a mi cuello.

-¿No me digas que lo has visto?- chilló histérica Sussan.- ¿Nos lo dirías, verdad?

Después de disfrutar un poco más de su miedo, les conteste relajada.

-No os preocupéis, no he soñado nada.- Soltaron un suspiro de alivio al oír mis palabras.-Pero, - continué- recordar que no siempre sueño todo, y sobre todo recordar, que no siempre se cumplen como lo sueño.

-Aunque esa es tu función ¿no?- dijo Mike, cuya cara parecía más relajada después de escucharme.- ¿No te aceptaron en la organización para que tus "visiones" no se cumplan? Creo que esa es la única razón por la que aun te mantienen con ellos.

-¡Mike!- le grito Sussan.

-Tranquila Sussan. Tiene razón. Se hartaron de mí hace ya mucho. Solo me quieren por mi don, aun siendo uno de los mas inútiles que he visto en toda mi vida, que son muchos. Incluso el tuyo, Sussan, el tuyo es más valioso que el mío.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Sussan, con voz triste.- Soy incapaz de usarlo como es debido, y eso que estoy practicando mucho. Soy una inútil.

-Vamos, vamos.- le dije agorándola por los hombros, cuidadosamente, dándole mi calor.- Eres aun joven. Aun te queda mucho que descubrir y ya eres un genio.

Acabe abrazándola, como si fuera mi hermana. La tenía mucho aprecio. Sabía que hacia mal. Algún día yo me iría y ella se enfadaría conmigo. Pero hasta que llegara ese día, intentaba que su vida fuera más agradable. La separé un poco de mí, y la sequé unas lágrimas que le caían por la cara.

-Vamos. No querrás que te vean que has llorado ¿verdad?- le dije.

Ella negó. Esas palabras siempre la tranquilizaban. Le dediqué una sonrisa y el ascensor, al fin, se detuvo en el piso veintiuno.

-Nuestro piso.- le dije a Sussan, mientras Mike, y yo salíamos del ascensor, y entrábamos en un pasillo.- ¿Qué misión te ha tocado? – le pregunte desde la puerta del ascensor.

Entre un moqueo constante consiguió hablar, con la voz mas clara que podía tener.

-Tengo que vigilar a un empresario en Londres.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana ¿no?- no esperaba respuesta, así que continué- Nos vemos ¡Suerte!- le conseguí decir antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

-La aprecias demasiado.- me dijo Mike.- Será tú perdición.

-Crees que no lo sé.- suspiré- Pero ella es la única que recuerda por que aun estoy aquí, y es capaz de recordármelo. Lo único que le puedo ofrecer es mi cariño, y aun así soy demasiado fría a veces con ella. Sé lo que se sufre, y no es muy agradable, la verdad.

Avanzamos por el pasillo, que era idéntico al anterior. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de baldosas blancas, y del techo colgaban muchas lámparas fluorescentes. En el suelo había una alfombra negra que recorría todo el pasillo. Por este había mucha gente, corriendo, hablando, chillando. Se notaba que está era la planta de administración, era un completo caos. Y mi dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

Caminábamos hasta el final de pasillo y accedimos a una sala enorme, por unas puertas de cristal. La sala era como un ordenador gigante. Nada más entrar, bajamos unas escaleras de mármol de color blanco. Las paredes eran de un azul oscuro. En el centro de la sala, el estúpido símbolo de la organización (los "rayos" de sol), estaban dibujado en el suelo, de un color amarillo, sobre un fondo negro. Llegamos hasta el centro de la sala.

A ambos lados de la sala había hileras de mesas, en las cuales había seis ordenadores por mesa, y en cada ordenador, alguien tecleando. Menos mal que no era de ellos, no sería capaz de trabajar allí. A veces me alegraba de ser una Illuminati. El fondo de la sala era un ventanal que dejaba ver la calle principal. Las vistas eran increíbles. Se notaba que aquí el dinero era lo de menos.

De repente, las puertas de cristal se abrieron a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Vaya! Así que al final te dignas a venir. Gracias con honrarnos con tu visita.

Suspiré. Odiaba aquella voz. Me giré en mitad de la sala. Y allí estaba él. Un hombre alto, joven, su pelo corto era de un color marrón caoba. Con unos ojos grises, casi verdes y una sonrisa, que iluminaba aquel asqueroso rostro. Una de las personas más solicitadas para salir en las portadas de las revistas. No le soportaba. Su ego hacia que no entrara nadie más en la habitación. Que persona más odiosa. Era una persona asquerosamente rica, solo hacía falta ver su gusto a la hora de vestirse. Solía llevar un espantoso traje, último modelo, de la marca Armani. Casi todos solían ser de un color negro, aunque esta vez llevaba uno de un rojo oscuro, espantoso.

-Max.- le salude educadamente.- Siempre estoy a tu disposición

"Antes me gustaría más despiojar a un mono"

-Espero que ya estés…mejor.- dijo. Había llegado hasta nuestro lado en medio de aquella enorme sala. No se oía nada más que nuestra conversación y el teclear de los oficinistas. Su voz sonaba potente y áspera. La verdad, siempre era desagradable conmigo, no creo que su odio por mi, fuera más grande que el mío por él.

-Si, muchas gracias por preguntar, puesto que no han cicatrizado gracias a ti.

-Siento mucho no haberte podido ofrecer algo para que te pusieras mejor antes. No hay nada más importante, que la salud de nuestros…"empleados"- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía disfrutar de cada herida que me hacía.

-Por supuesto.- le dije devolviéndole una sonrisa

Max se dio cuenta de la presencia de Mike. Por lo general solía ignorarlo, sobre todo, por que prefería mil veces más meterse antes conmigo, que con Mike. Esa obsesión no la soportaba. No entendía muy bien porque, pero siempre, desde que ascendió por enchufe, hasta llegar a ser el jefe, desde el primer momento que me vio, siempre mostraba rechazo. Aunque eso no era lo peor, solía fastidiarme mis misiones, o darme las peores. Otra razón por la cual no asistir a las reuniones matinales, daba igual que llegase antes o después, siempre me iban a dar la peor, entonces ¿para que iba a ir?

-También seas bienvenido, Michael. No me había dado cuenta de que también estabas con nosotros.

Mike se limito a sonreírle, mientras le lanzaba una mirada hostil. Menos mal que sabía que Mike ya se controlaba, desde hacía más de seis meses, no me hubiese gustado estar presente cuando él se enfadara. Demasiado peligroso, incluso para mí.

-¿Qué nos has guardado?- le pregunté a Max

Max sonrió, con ese aire de superioridad que le caracterizaba. "¡Dios que asco!" Levantó una mano hacía el cielo y dio un chasquido con sus dedos. La cristalera del fondo de la habitación se tintó de negro, y como si de un ordenador se tratase, empezaron a aparecer iconos. Él seguía sonriendo, disfrutando del momento. Seguramente pensaría que al parecerse a uno de los nuestros tendría más poder. Pero en mi opinión, me parecía una muestra de debilidad querer parecerse a nosotros.

Max anduvo hasta el primer ordenador de la larga fila de ordenadores que se encontraban en la sala. Enfrente de este, se sentaba una chica con el pelo negro, recogido en una coleta.

-Enséñales la operación número, E nueve punto ciento dos. – le dijo Max a la chica, que nada mas decírselo, se puso como loca a teclear.

"¡Mierda!" La misión no era gran cosa, como era de esperar. La primera letra de la parafernalia que había soltado Max, indicaba que era dentro del país, en el Estado numero nueve, San Francisco. Después del punto, solamente era el número de la misión.

No soportaba tener que moverme por Estados Unidos. Quería poder retirarme algún día, y quería quedarme en mi país, y no tener que estar deambulando por todo el mundo, por que me odiasen, o por que hubiesen puesto precio a mi cabeza. Pero la verdad es que hacía mucho que no tenía una misión, así que no se lo iba a reprochar.

En la pantalla del fondo, empezaron a salir fotografías y textos, algunos de revistas, otros con el sello de la organización. En mitad de la pantalla se abrió la imagen de un hombre, de unos treinta pocos años. Tenía el pelo marrón claro, corto. Sonreía de forma picara, y dejaba ver sus colmillos sobre sus labios. Tenía unos ojos miel irresistibles, que se marcaban mucho sobre su piel, que tenia un toque bronceado de película. Me asombre al volver a ver a aquel hombre después de tanto tiempo… Cuando…

No importaba…

Me quite ese pensamiento de mi mente, y atendí a la explicación de Max.

-Este es Derek. Derek Old. Treinta años.- "Casi"- Actualmente es el propietario de la compañía hotelera "The Poacher" – Sabía algo de esta compañía, pero nunca hubiese sospechado que el fuera su actual propietario. Siempre fue un niño rico, seguramente la habría comprado.- Esta compañía,- continuó Max.- como sabréis, esta por todo Estados Unidos, y por algunos países de Europa

Nos quedamos esperando a que diese algún dato más. Incluso yo sabía más de él de lo que Max contaba. ¿Esa era su información privilegiada? Max empezó a pasear por la enorme sala, de un lado para otro.

-Actualmente,- continuó al final. Quería dar un aire de misterioso al asunto. "Será imbécil"- Derek se encuentra en sus instalaciones hoteleras de San Francisco, en donde debe reunirse con esta mujer.- le dio permiso a la chica frente al ordenador, para que dejase ver otra fotografía. La imagen se puso al lado de la de Derek. Era una mujer de tez pálida. Tenía el pelo corto de color blanco, con flequillo que caía sobre el ojo derecho, que eran de un azul marino profundo. En la fotografía no sonreía, estaba en la típica pose de revista.- Miria Priestess, propietaria de dos entidades bancarias, con más de miles de sucursales por todo el mundo.- "Pobres no son"

-¿Y qué posible interés pueden tener un hotelero y una bancaria?- preguntó Mike

Max dejó de pasearse por la sala, y miró a Mike sonriendo.

-Hay esta la cosa. Esta noche se celebra una… gala en nombre de la unión entre ambas compañías. El porque oficial, es la unión de dos entidades a favor del crecimiento económico. Pero la verdad es distinta- volvió a poner un tono misterioso.- Tanto Derek como Miria, representan dos de los jefes de las bandas más importantes de los "Obitus". Claro está sin contar a nuestro querido amigo William.- añadió.- La unión de estas dos bandas es una gran amenaza. Es cierto que no tenemos prueba de dicha unión, pero para eso vais.- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces, ¿nuestra misión consiste en colarnos en una fiesta privada y espiar a dos "Obitus"?- le dije

-Casi. No os vais a colar.- metió la mano en su bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de aquel espantoso Armani rojo, sacando dos papeles de color negro, con una letras plateadas encima.- Habéis sido invitados a la gala.- extendió la mano y nos otorgó a cada uno una invitación. Nada mas cogerla, la miré por encima, y la guarde en mi bandolera.- Solamente intentar no destacar demasiado. Aunque os reconozcan en la gala, no os pasará nada. Estamos en tiempos de paz, y, además, no les viene bien que entremos en guerra ahora. No hay de que temer.- "Claro, como no va él ¿qué más le da lo que nos pueda pasar?"- Mucha suerte.

Después de aquellas palabras nos sonrió y nos extendió una gran carpeta, a cada uno, en donde seguramente, estaba toda la información, y más, que nos había contado. La guardé en la bandolera. Nos giramos para irnos, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso, Max nos volvió a hablar, haciendo que nos detuviéramos para escucharle.

-Por cierto Angella,- dijo mi nombre arrastrando todas las palabras y pronunciándolo mal.- ¿sabes que día es hoy? Hoy es veintitrés de Abril.- dijo sonriendo.

El alma se me fue al suelo. En la cara de Max se dibujaba una sonrisa perversa y desagradable. "¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan mala persona?" Me limité a asentir, ignorando el verdadero significado de aquel día, para aunque solo sea, no darle el placer a Max de haberme incomodado

-Suerte.- concluyó definitivamente, después de observar mi cara, y sentirse decepcionado, puesto que no reaccioné como el quería.

Subimos aquellas escaleras de mármol, y salimos por las puertas de cristal, accediendo al pasillo. Cada paso que daba era como una puñalada en mi pecho. Me detuve en mitad del pasillo blanco. Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar profundamente.

-¿Estás bien?- me dijo en voz baja una voz segura, Mike.

Tarde en responder. Era difícil hablar cuando ni siquiera te llegaba suficiente oxígeno como para que la sangre circulase correctamente.

-Sí, lo siento.

-No te disculpes.- dijo.- Max es un cabrón, no tenía que haberte dicho eso. Ha sido cruel por su parte. Pero, ¿qué se puede esperar de él? Tenía que haberle dejado estampado contra el suelo, no creo que se le ocurriera volver ha hacer otro comentario igual en mucho tiempo.

Volví a abrir los ojos, después de superar los duros recuerdos del pasado, después de las palabras de Mike, que ciertamente, me ayudaron, conseguí no ponerme a llorar. No sé de donde pude sacar tanta voluntad. Aunque la verdad, después de quince…, digo, dieciséis años, debería de haberme recuperado, pero aun así, no pude evitar sentirme así con esos recuerdos. Respiré profundamente tres veces y conseguí mirar a la cara a Mike.

Él estaba cerca de mí, al ver que le miraba, intentó sonreírme. Le devolví mi mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa pobre, para no preocupare. Ya les molesté demasiado, tanto a Sussan como a Mike, como a Sally, todos me habían ayudado mucho. Lo menos que podía hacer era no preocuparles.

-No te preocupes Mike, si hubieses echo algo, lo más seguro es que te hubiesen expulsado o enviado a la cárcel, por agresión. Entonces, ¿explícame, con quién haría la misión de esta noche?

Le dediqué una sonrisa. Intenté que fuera lo más cálida posible. Él me devolvió una sonrisa y supe que no iba a insistir más en el tema.

-Vamos a recoger nuestras cosas, tendremos que coger un traje de gala para la fiesta.

Asentí y nos montamos en el ascensor hacía nuestras habitaciones.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Mike se despidió y continuó andando por el pasillo, hasta que desapareció de este, para entrar en otro. Entré en aquel conjunto de salas, que eran mi piso. Me dirigí al final del pasillo y entré en mi cuarto. Las sabanas estaban ya sobre la cama, que se encontraba echa. El suelo de madera se notaba que había sido fregado hacía poco tiempo. Me dirigí hacia el armario. Busqué por la parte de abajo alguna mochila. Al final dí con ella. Era de un color rojo oscuro con detalles en negro, capaz de almacenar el material suficiente para hacer escalada. Busqué entre las prendas colgadas, un vestido. Recordaba que debía de tener alguno por algún lado. Encontré uno. Era largo, hasta los tobillos, de un color blanco, con pequeños detalles en forma de flores en color azul celeste. Solo tenía un tirante en el lado derecho. En la parte de la falda había una pequeña abertura, que dejaba ver la pierna. Dejé de mirarlo y lo eché sobre la cama. Si tenía otro prefería ponérmelo. No podría llevar puesto ese vestido.

Ese no.

Busqué durante media hora por toda la habitación. ¡No podía ser que no tuviese otro vestido! Dejé el tema del vestido a un lado. Me puse a buscar zapatos de tacón. Solo tenía un par, de color blanco. Todo indicaba que tenía que llevar ese vestido. Suspiré.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Tenía que ser ese? ¿Acaso no había tenido tiempo para comprarme uno? Pero claro, ¿se puede saber para que quería yo un vestido?"

Lo metí de mala gana en la mochila junto a los zapatos. Fui hasta el baño con la mochila. Cogí una pinza, en forma de mariposa, para recogerme el pelo. Cogí el maquillaje básico y lo metí todo en la mochila, en uno de los bolsillos delanteros, no quería manchar el vestido. Salí del piso echando la llave. Llevaba la mochila, la bandolera y la casaca. Seguramente tendría que haberme llevado algo elegante para taparme, pero daba igual, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, y el tema del vestido me había mosqueado. Cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Mike. Era raro que tardase el más que yo. Llegué frente a su puerta, en ella estaba su número, el quinientos catorce. Llamé fuertemente a la puerta con los nudillos, dos veces.

-¿Estás ya, Mike?- dije intentando escuchar cualquier ruido que proviniese del interior.

-Ahora mismo salgo.- dijo detrás de la puerta metálica.

Me apoyé contra la pared de enfrente de la puerta. Al minuto abrió la puerta alterado.

-Siento la tardanza.- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-No pasa nada,- le dije sonriendo.- pero solo por esta vez. No se te debe tolerar tales retrasos, luego que me dirán a mí, ¿y si me expulsan?, bla bla bla…- dije en tono burlón.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

Se dio la vuelta y, sacando las llaves de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón baquero, cerró la puerta. Llevaba en la otra mano una mochila, algo más grande a la mía

-¿Qué te vas a llevar?- le dije señalando la mochila que sostenía.

-Un esmoquin que conseguí encontrar debajo de toda mi ropa. No me acordaba que tenía uno, estaba por llevarme un chándal.

-Que exagerado. Max te podría haber dejado uno de los suyos, que son tan bonitos- dije exagerando las palabras, en el momento adecuado.

-Si… preciosos…

Nos reímos mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. Llegamos a la planta baja, y cogimos nuestro coche (entre tantos más) y nos dirigimos hacía el aeropuerto.


	2. Chapter 2

**RECUERDOS**

Nos montamos en un Mercedes negro. En el lado del conductor se sentó Mike. No soportaba que yo condujera. Me consideraba un peligro al volante, no sé por qué. Yo me senté en el lado del copiloto. Se notaba que el coche era un Mercedes, apenas se notaba el rozamiento del asfalto contra las ruedas. Era casi como pasear. Salimos del garaje de la compañía, y salimos a la calle principal. Aquella noche había llovido, todo se encontraba mojado. Había partes del asfalto que se encontraban inundadas por las irregularidades de este. Aunque era normal que lloviese por estos lugares, Boston no se caracterizaba exactamente por su clima calido. En seguida nos metimos en la autopista, y en veinte minutos llegamos al aeropuerto. Los billetes ya estaban comprados por la compañía, así que fuimos directamente a recogerlos y a embarcar en el primer vuelo.

No llevábamos maletas así que no tuvimos que facturar, nos pusimos en la cola de embarque y, en no más de cinco minutos, entramos en el avión. Nos sentamos en primera clase, cortesía de Max, y esperamos a que despegase el avión. Una vez en vuelo, empezaron a poner una película horrible, así que pasé de verla y cerré los ojos. No debería de hacerlo, pero había dormido tan mal y tenía tal dolor de cabeza, que me merecía un descanso. Me acomodé en el sillón, aunque la verdad, era tan espacioso y cómodo que era imposible no relajarse. Apoyé la cabeza en el apoya cabezas. Era como hundirse en una nube, suponía, nunca había tocado una, si es que era posible hacerlo. Aunque es cierto que en la organización y fuera de ella había muchas historias acerca de los nuestros, pero también es cierto que había vivido suficiente como para ver cosas increíbles, pero no tanto como las historias y rumores que circulaban entre los humanos, la mayoría de estas, inventadas, sin fundamente, y muy exageradas. Seguramente la mayoría serían invenciones del gobierno para temernos más "¡Qué asco de vida!" Pero la culpa de que mi vida fuera peor que alguna otra, solo era mía, y mía.

Intenté relajarme. Dejé de pensar en eso, y de repente me encontraba en una de mis visiones. Me encontraba en mitad de una escalera de madera. Llevaba puesto el vestido de gala blanco y el pelo estaba recogido. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de Mike, pero no daba con él. Acabé de bajar las escaleras. La sala estaba llena de gente vestida de gala bailando, pero al dar un paso, todos los asistentes pararon de bailar, y me miraron. Me abrieron un pasillo por donde podía acceder al centro de la sala. Las parejas tapaban las posibles salidas, solo podía avanzar hasta el centro de la sala. Comencé a andar por el pasillo, y mientras pasaba por delante de los asistentes, estos agachaban la cabeza y se inclinaban ante mí, y después de la reverencia, se marchaban hacia la escalera, desapareciendo de mi vista. Delante mía, estaba el centro de la sala de baile, que se encontraba iluminado. En ella había alguien que me daba la espalda. Era un chico alto y fortachón, con el pelo corto y marrón roble. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro y le quedaba muy elegante. Al oír mis pasos dirigiéndome hacia allí, comenzó a girarse, lentamente. Sus ojos verdes pardos se posaron en los míos. En sus labios se formó una cálida sonrisa. Su tez brillaba con la luz que iluminaba aquel pequeño espacio. Le observé atentamente. Aquella cara perfecta que me observaba, la reconocí al instante…

Warren…

Seguí observando todo su cuerpo y me fije que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Ya me encontraba a menos de veinte centímetros de su lado, casi podía tocarle, volver a respirar su aliento, escuchar sus latidos, cuando osciló hacia el suelo, y cayó. Alargué las manos para agarrarle, cuando de repente, una pequeña descarga eléctrica me llegó al brazo derecho, paralizándolo.

Me levanté sobresaltada en el asiento del avión. Me giré hacia Mike y vi como su mano tocaba mi brazo, que estaba al descubierto. Me miraba preocupado.

-¿Has sido tú?- pregunté con tono de indignación. Me había despertado del mejor sueño que había podido tener en dieciséis años.

-Siento haberlo hecho. Estabas… rara. Te movías de un lado para otro. No había forma de levantarte. Solo se me ocurrió que a lo mejor una pequeña descarga…- la voz le temblaba, lo decía de verdad con miedo.

Miré a mí alrededor. Los demás pasajeros de primera clase me observaban con la misma cara que Mike. Algunos, incluso, horrorizados, y otros con indignación. Supuse que por que alguien como yo, pudiera molestar. Miré de nuevo a Mike, ignorando a los demás pasajeros.

-Gracias Mike.

Aunque la verdad, quería seguir viendo aquel rostro impoluto, que el tiempo no había dañado, que me observaba como si no pasase nada, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Quería volverme a dormir y soñar con él, para tocarle… Pero la experiencia me decía que era más que improbable volver a soñar lo mismo dos veces.

Me concentré en recordar todo el sueño para poder interpretar su significado, aunque Mike también estaba interesado.

-Dime Angella, ¿qué has soñado?

-Era la gala de esta noche. – no iba a contarle que había vuelto a verle a ÉL.- Había una montón de gente rica y famosa, pero no vi por ninguna parte a los "Obitus".

-Vaya, a lo mejor si te hubiese dejado más tiempo. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no era muy agradable el sueño.

Y en cierta parte era verdad. ¿Por qué tenía las manos ensangrentadas y caía al suelo? ¿Acaso sigue vivo y se va a presentar en la gala? No sería capaz. Y si es asi, ¿le van a matar?

"Pero que cosas digo, ¿morir?, ¿él?"

Esa fue la estúpida idea que me invente para no darme esperanza, pero en realidad sabía que era imposible que él muriese. Y la prueba de ellos era yo misma. Entonces, ¿se presentaría a la gala y le intentarían matar? También había que tener en cuenta que era un sueño mío. Probablemente todo fuera metáfora. Suspiré. No quería pensar en ello, y tampoco debía dormir, así que cogí mi bandolera del portaequipajes, y busqué dentro mi libro. Lo saque y lo abrí por donde marcaba un pequeño marca páginas rojo. Al abrir el libro una tarjeta negra se calló de él. La recogí y la observé las letras plateadas del papel. Era la invitación que nos había dado Max. Ni me había parado a leerla.

_Es un placer invitarle a la gala,_

_que se celebrará en San Francisco, en nombre_

_de The Poacher´s Company y de Bancos Internacionales,_

_para celebrar la unión de ambas compañías._

_se agradecerá su asistencia._

_Un saludo _

Al final de toda la invitación había un sello de dos águilas, de un color rojo escarlata, que estaban mirándose. Encima de estas, entre las dos, había una corona. "¡Qué arrogantes que podían llegar a ser!". Si había alguien en este planeta capaz de quererse más a uno mismo que ellos, era Dios mismo.

Metí la invitación en la bandolera y me dí cuenta de que ahí estaba el informe de la misión. Cogí la gran carpeta marrón, y la abrí. Dentro había algunos papeles y las fotografías que ya nos habían enseñado de Derek y Miria. En los informes ponía toda la información que nos había proporcionado Max. Informaba que la gala no se celebraría en el hotel en si. Todos los invitados tenían una habitación, por cortesía de Derek, en el hotel de cinco estrellas de San Francisco. Alguien iría a recogernos al hotel y nos llevaría a donde se celebraría la gala. En ningún lado se informaba sobre el sitio. Seguramente sería un sitio secreto para que nadie pudiera sabotear la reunión. .

Tardamos aproximadamente hora y media en llegar al aeropuerto de San Francisco. El vuelo resultó tranquilo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, desembarcamos enseguida. En la sala de recibimiento, había un hombre vestido de negro, que sostenía una pancarta, la cual rezaba "Máximo & Com.". Esa era el estúpido nombre de la empresa que actuaba como tapadera, en nuestro "negocio". Mike se acercó a él, con paso decidido y fuerte, mientras yo me mantenía recelosa atrás de él.

-Somos nosotros.- le dijo

Aquel señor no habló, se dio media vuelta y anduvo hacia la salida del aeropuerto, mientras nosotros le seguíamos muy de cerca. "Que gente más extraña". Nos condujo hasta una limusina blanca. Era un tanto fea, pero nada más verla le sonreí al conductor. Lo último que quería era ofenderle. Nos abrió la puerta trasera. Mike pasó primero y después le acompañé yo. Era como un mini hotel de cinco estrellas. Los sillones eran comodísimos, y tan grandes como una cama de matrimonio. Había una televisión de pantalla plana en el fondo izquierdo del compartimiento. A mi derecha estaba el mueble bar. Mike me miró receloso al ver que yo miraba el mueble.

-Tranquilo Mike,- le dije.- no voy a beber. Estamos de servicio, ¿recuerdas?

Mike sonrió al comentario. Los cristales de la limusina estaban tintados, como era de esperar. Las copas y las colchas que había, tenían un sello. Las dos águilas coronadas, de color escarlata. Todo indicaba que era un coche de la empresa The Poacher. Supongo que los "Obitus" sabrían de nuestra llegada, y querían que estuviésemos la más "cómodos" posible. Y de alguna manera, había que admitir, lo consiguieron.

No tardamos más de media hora en llegar al hotel. Era un edificio muy ostentoso, de ladrillo blanco, con un porche, el cual sostenía un letrero luminoso, en la que se veía un águila imperial sobre el nombre del hotel, "The Poacher", y debajo de este, cinco estrellas amarillas. Ciertamente, era muy llamativo, pero mantenía su encanto.

La entrada del hotel era increíble. En el porche había varios botones esperando la llegada de clientes. Después de entrar por unas puertas de cristal, que nos abrieron gentilmente dos botones, esperábamos ver la recepción. Pero no fue así. No era la típica recepción, en donde había una chica atareada, respondiendo las llamadas, mientras se ocupaba de atender a los clientes, en donde habría una silla, con un mostrador. En ésta, nada más entrar había todo tipo de tiendas donde comprar todo lo imaginable, ropa, perfumes, cosmética, joyas, comida, o incluso billetes de avión. Era casi como un centro comercial. También había dos restaurantes y un café, cuyas mesas estaban esparcidas por el hall. Nos encontrábamos perdidos. ¿Dónde estaba la "recepción"? Nos miramos el uno al otro, con la misma cara de desconcierto.

De repente, un señor vestido elegantemente con un uniforme de botones se colocó enfrente de nosotros. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, aunque al vernos, su mirada se detuvo en cada parte de nosotros. Había que admitir que no íbamos exactamente elegantes como para poder ir a un sitio como ese. Tenía el pelo engominado y en el bolsillo de la chaqueta tenía una placa en donde ponía su nombre, Jhon, y su rango, el cual era ilegible.

-Bienvenidos sean a The Poacher.- nos dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Fue Mike quien fue capaz de hablar, yo aun estaba observando cada esquina de la "recepción", viendo cada detalle en la decoración, la cual era muy recargada, y seguramente, carísima.

-Si.- dijo rudo.- Buscábamos la recepción.

La sonrisa de aquel botones no cambió, pero se notó como su mirada cambiaba, como quien mira un Seat Panda, desde su Porche plateado con asientos de cuero negro. Su mirada nos examinó más afondo. Se fijo en cada detalle, en nuestras ropas, en nuestro equipaje, e incluso diría que se fijo en nuestra postura o hasta en nuestra forma de respirar, y todo esto en menos de tres segundos.

-Claro.- concluyó diciendo, con el mismo tono.- Síganme.

Aquel botones nos condujo entre el jolgorio de gente, hasta que llegamos al fondo de aquella enorme planta de hotel, pasando al lado de un tienda de perfumes de Dior, y por una tienda de Channel. Allí estaba. Una mesa de pino, y detrás de esta, unas estanterías llenas de llaves, cada una con su número. Sentadas en las sillas, frente a un ordenador, unas chica con el pelo suelto, vestidas con un chaleco y un pantalón muy elegante, y detrás de esta, de pie, dos chicas más. Encima de la mesa, una placa metálica indicaba que aquello era la recepción. El botones que nos había conducido hasta allá, nos hizo una reverencia, y vi como Mike, le extendía un billete de cinco dólares, el cual lo tomo con la misma sonrisa, para después alejarse hasta el vestíbulo.

Mike y yo nos acercamos hasta la recepción, hasta una de las chicas que parecía menos ocupada, sin atender al teléfono. Según su placa, se llamaba Rachel, la cual estaba repasándose las uñas con un esmalte transparente. Al vernos acercarnos, esta dejó el esmalte a un lado, y se preparó para atendernos.

-Bienvenidos sean a The Poacher.- repitió la empleada.- ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Saqué la invitación de mi bandolera y la puse sobre el mostrador.

-Hemos sido invitados a la gala de esta noche.

La chica, cogió la invitación, y tras observarla un segundo, me la devolvió, y empezó a teclear en el ordenador que tenia enfrente.

-Díganme sus nombres, por favor.

-Michael Browm, y Angella Seen.- dijo Mike.

La empleada tecleó velozmente los nombres. Después de un minuto, se giró, levantándose de la silla, y se dirigió a la gran estantería que tenían detrás suya, y subiéndose a una banqueta de madera, cogió unas llaves de uno de los huecos. Volvió enfrente nuestra con las llaves, y las dejó en la mesa. No eran las típicas llaves magnéticas. Estas eran de un color bronce, envejecido.

-Estas son las llaves de su habitación, la número doscientos quince. Se encuentra en el octavo piso, por los ascensores de la derecha.- dijo indicando nuestra derecha, en donde había cuatro ascensores, de madera.- El Hotel The Poacher, le desea una feliz estancia. Por supuesto, los gastos están pagados, por cortesía del señor Old. Una limusina les recogerá a las nueve y media en la entrada del hotel, para llevarles a donde se celebrara la gala.

-¿No se celebra en el hotel?- preguntó Mike.

-No. El señor Old prefirió celebrarlo en un lugar, más cómodo.- dijo sonriéndonos.

Rachel se volvió a sentar en la silla, y esperó a que nos fuésemos de delante suya, para volver a coger el esmalte y seguir pintándose las uñas. Anduvimos hasta los ascensores de la derecha, y pulsamos el botón para llamarlos. Entramos, y pulsé el botón numero ocho, de entre más de veinte pisos.

Llegamos al piso, y accedimos al pasillo. Este era totalmente rojo. Se encontraba iluminado por unas lámparas colgadas en la pared, dándole un toque rústico al lugar, sin perder la elegancia. Torcimos a la derecha, para poder acceder a nuestra habitación. En la puerta, con un color dorado, indicaba que era el número doscientos quince. Metí mi llave, y después de girarla dos veces, la puerta se abrió.

La habitación estaba decorada con muebles antiguos. Nada más entrar, un pasillo decorado con cuadros, daba paso a una habitación, con unas camas. Las camas eran de matrimonio, y tenían un dosel transparente, de color blanco, colgando del techo. Estas estaban frente a una puerta, la cual era el baño. Al lado de la puerta, un pequeño mueble soportaba el peso de una televisión plana. Dejamos nuestro equipaje encima de las camas. Miré mi reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete y media de la tarde.

-Yo voy a ducharme.- le dije a Mike.

Él se dedicó a asentir, y cogiendo mi mochila, me fui al baño. Este era muy espacioso, y en lugar de tener ducha, tenía una bañera jacuzzi. Llené la bañera con agua, y, después de desnudarme, me metí en ella. Enseguida me acomodé, y cerré los ojos. Algo que nunca debí a ver echo.

Caminaba por aquel pasillo de madera, que me conducía hasta el centro de la sala de baile. Era el mismo sueño. Warren en el medio de aquella ostentosa sala, cuya decoración imitaba a la del siglo XVIII, un pasillo con una aglomeración de personas viendo como caminaba. Me moví con más rapidez. Sabía que Warren iba a morir en aquel instante, así que tenía que actuar deprisa. Anduve lo más rápido posible con aquel vestido blanco. Llegué ante él, y mi fuerza de voluntad, que había conseguido tener durante todo el trayecto, mi cordura, mi fortaleza, se debilitó al verle, al estar frente a él, al ver que sonreía, mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

Conseguí reaccionar al verle caer. Le atrapé en el aire, aunque no con la fuerza necesaria, y caí con el al suelo, de rodillas.

-Warren. ¡Warren!- chillé

Este se limitó a apoyar sus manos ensangrentadas en mi vestido, haciendo que se manchara. No pude evitar soltar una lágrima. Se moría, y no podía hacer nada. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? No era real. No podía ser real. Le cogí la cabeza entre mis manos, y acerqué mi cara a él.

-Dime que pasa. Dime que tengo que hacer.- le dije. Mi voz denotaba desesperación.

De repente, calor, seguido de un dolor en mi pecho. Miré hacia abajo. La sangre que salía de mi pecho, manchaba el vestido, el cual se encontraba roto. Una espada estaba clavada en mi pecho, desde mi espalda, perforándome las arterias, y dañándome el corazón. No sé como era posible que aun pudiese respirar. Entonces Warren, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se acercó a mi oído, y me susurro.

-Huir…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que yo, me desmayara…

Cogí aire violentamente nada mas despertarme del sueño. Me encontraba en el jacuzzi. Me miré las manos. Las tenía arrugadas, y algo ásperas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en el agua. Acabé de ducharme, y salí rápidamente del baño, ya vestida con el vestido blanco, y con el pelo seco, y maquillada para la ocasión. Mike se encontraba ya vestido de gala tumbado en la cama, mientras veía la televisión.

-Si que has tardado, ¿no?- comentó Mike.

-Sí, perdona.- le dije mientras sonreía, intentando disimular mi preocupación.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiese soñado dos veces el mismo sueño? Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, y la verdad, no sabía como debía actuar. No me preocupaba en absoluto a ver visto mi propia muerte, no era la primera vez que la veía de innumerables maneras, y no sería la última vez. Me preocupaba más Warren. ¿Qué me quería decir con "Huir"? Él me conocía perfectamente, y sabía que esa palabra no me entraba en la mollera, y se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Algo me estaba indicando. Un peligro que ni siquiera yo podría con el. Un peligro capaz de hacerme huir a mí. "Malditos sueños.". Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que Warren, no fuera él. No le veía capaz de presentarse en mitad de una fiesta después de tantos años, y menos que le matasen delante de todos los invitados, y delante de todos los medios de comunicación que asistirían esa noche. Seguramente todo era un acertijo, un acertijo para mí, el cual solo podía resolver yo, pero para el cual, me encontraba perdida.

Saqué los zapatos de la mochila, y me los puse. Por suerte me entraban. Con las prisas no me había dado tiempo de probarme, ni el vestido, ni los zapatos. Se me había olvidado llevarme un bolsito para llevar mis pertenencias, así que le pedí a Mike que me llevara él mi móvil. Este se lo metió en el bolsillo sin rechistar, y después de arreglarnos el pelo, (al menos yo) y ver que eran ya las nueve y veintitrés de la noche, salimos hasta el recibidor, en donde encontramos un grupo de gente vestida elegantemente, que estaban siendo acompañadas hasta la salida por unos chóferes, y algunos botones. Uno de los botones nos observó y se acercó a nosotros.

-Ustedes también deben de asistir a la gala. ¿Pueden acompañarme?

El botones comenzó a caminar delante nuestra, conduciéndonos hasta la salida. Allí, como si de una cabalgata se tratase, una procesión de limusinas de todos los colores imaginables, estaban aparcadas enfrente del hotel, en un espacio especial para grandes vehículos. En estas entraban la gente vestida elegantemente, acompañada por gente vestida de chofer, y arrancaban, para salir del recinto del hotel y llevarles hasta la fiesta. Nuestro botones nos acompañó hasta una limusina blanca, nos abrió la puerta, y después de poner mala cara, al ver mi vestido mientras Mike y yo subíamos a la limusina, cerró la puerta, y el chofer, arrancó el coche.

Los cristales estaban tintados, los cuales no permitían percibir el exterior de la limusina, aunque se podía ver que atravesábamos la ciudad, y entrábamos en la autopista. Después de casi una hora de viaje, que gracias a la limusina, fue bastante agradable, paró enfrente de un castillo. Abrí la puerta de la limusina, y nada más salir, enfrente nuestra se erguía un esplendido jardín. El camino del suelo, que llevaba hasta la mismísima entrada del castillo, estaba decorado con pequeñas rocas de color blanco, que con la luz de la luna llena brillaban con gran intensidad, indicando el camino hasta la fiesta. La gente que llegaba en otras limusinas, bajaban elegantemente de esta, y andaban sin ningún signo de admiración hasta la entrada, como si ellos vieran el sitio donde se celebraba la gala, un sitio apropiado. Mike se puso al lado mía, y ofreciéndome su mano andamos por el camino de piedras hasta la entrada.

Una alfombra roja se extendía por todas las escaleras de acceso al castillo hasta el hall. En la entrada, dos hombres, vestidos elegantemente recibían a los invitados. Las parejas avanzaban por la alfombra, accediendo al interior. Los vestidos de ellas, eran de todos los colores, y marcas. Pasaban de Dior, a Channel, hasta Victorio y Luccino. Pude observar que muchas llevaban un peinado desenfrenado. Llevaban el pelo suelto, y despeinado. Seguramente era la moda, así que por una vez en mucho tiempo, iba a la moda, aunque ahora mismo llevaba el pelo recogido con la pinza en forma de mariposa. La mayoría de ellos iban vestidos de Armani, con un elegante esmoquin negro, el cual, les sentaba bien a la mayoría de los asistentes, aunque siempre había alguno que destacaba por su mal gusto, y eso que yo no sabía nada de moda.

El hall era inmenso. Muchísimos candelabros colgados iluminaban la estancia, y a la vez le daban calor. La alfombra se extendía por todo el pasillo, pasando entre puertas de roble, que se encontraban abiertas, y por delante de estancias que estaban cerradas al público. Por el pasillo se podían ver distintos cuadros, retratos, y escenas típicas del siglo XVI, en las que ellas estaban vestidas con un vestido de seda transparente, y bailaban alrededor de la naturaleza. Pude distinguir algunos de Boticelli. No sabía mucho sobre arte, pero Boticelli y Klimt eran mis favoritos, y sabría distinguirlos de entre el resto de artistas. Las paredes de un color amarillo pardo, hacían juego con el mobiliario, de un color roble madera, que hacía muy cálida la estancia.

Avanzamos por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala circular. Era la sala de baile, igual a la de mis sueños. El pasillo conducía a un balcón que se encontraba situado encima de la pista de baile. A nuestra derecha, unas escaleras daban acceso a ésta. La gente estaba reunida en grupos en la pista. Se diferenciaban claramente las distintas clases sociales que se convergían bajo el mismo techo, que hablaban animadamente, esperando, seguramente, la llegada de los anfitriones de la gala. Las mujeres, hablaban en una zona de la sala, separados de los hombres que hablaban más animadamente, seguramente, sobre temas del trabajo. Mike me tiró del brazo, para que le siguiese por las escaleras. Le seguí, mientras seguía observando la escena, seguramente, esperando que él apareciese de la nada, ensangrentado, pidiendo mi ayuda, o pidiéndome que huyera. "No va a venir… deja de pensar en eso". Ni si quiera me lo creía yo misma. No había posibilidad alguna de que se plantara allí. ¿O sí?

Me quité ese pensamiento de mi mente, e intenté centrarme en no caerme por las escaleras al bajarlas con el vestido, el cual, dificultaba el movimiento de las piernas, y la corriente de sangre hasta estas, provocando que se me durmieran, y las posibilidades de que me cayera rodando por las escaleras aumentaban. Nada más pisar el suelo del piso inferior, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros. Observé cada mirada, cada gesto. Todo indicaba que todos, sabían quienes éramos. ¿Cómo era posible? Pude distinguir a varios "Obitus" los cuales asistían en parejas, pero el resto, eran famosos empresarios, del mercado de valores, bancos, compañías hoteleras, y hasta compañías de inmobiliarias, pero no tenían relación con los "Obitus". "¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso han avisado que la compañía Máximo aparecería en la gala? Y en tal caso, ¿qué más daba nuestra compañía? Apenas es una compañía de tres al cuarto." No entendía nada. Al ver que yo les observaba empezaron a girar sus miradas hacia otra parte, intentando disimular, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Seguimos andando hasta llegar a la esquina de aquella enorme sala.

-¿Reconoces algo?- me preguntó en un susurro Mike.

-No, nada encaja…

Y era cierto. Nada estaba donde tenía que estar. Los anfitriones no estaban, y Warren… Aunque era cierto que todo el mundo nos miraba, aunque, si se extendió algún tipo de rumor, era normal que nos mirasen. Mike me miraba asombrado, seguramente por que nunca había oído de una predicción mía que no se cumpliese, aunque había tenido varias de esas… para ser verdad, solo había tenido una, en la cual apareciese Warren… y se había cumplido exactamente como lo soñé.

-¿Quieres decir, que estamos a su merced?

No le contesté. Tenía razón, ahora mismo era la única arma que teníamos contra ellos, y si no funcionaba, no teníamos nada. Estábamos totalmente indefensos y eso nos ponía en una situación muy delicada. Posiblemente por eso éramos los más indicados para hacer el trabajo, pero con mi poder inactivo, no éramos nada. Esperamos en aquel lugar, que se encontraba cerca de la mesa con champán. Le pedí a Mike que me trajera una copa de champán, bien fría. Ahora mismo necesitaba mucho alcohol, y siendo una fiesta tan esnob, era lo más fuerte que tenían. Mike se fue, y un dolor impresionante, surgió en mi cabeza, produciéndome hasta arcadas, las cuales conseguía aguantar levemente.

Levanté la mirada lentamente, y enfrente mía, una mujer con el pelo rojo como el fuego y una sonrisa diabólica, que iluminaba su cara. Sus ojos, negros como los de un cuervo, me miraban fijamente, sin ningún tipo de cohibición, intentando penetrar dentro de mí. Notaba como mi corazón empezaba a perder el pulso. Iba a morir como no hiciese algo pronto, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada. No podía ser que lo que había soñado fuera mi muerte, no era posible. Aquella mujer, de apenas unos veinticinco años de edad, levantó una de sus manos, sin dejar de sonreír, y sobre todo, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Aquella mano se posó lentamente en mi hombro. El dolor que sentí entonces era indescriptible, sientes que la muerte te absorbe, y que tu sangre deja de correr dentro de tus venas, congelándose a su paso, mientras tú carne, putrefacta, se necrosa y sientes que se te va a caer a pedazos.

Mi blanca piel, estaba empezando a ponerse morada, podía notar como mi piel, moría poco a poco. Intenté levantar una mano, para detenerla, pero no tenía fuerzas, me estaba muriendo poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo entre cortada. No sé como pude bajar la guardia.

De repente, alguien molesto a aquella chica. Un hombre alto, con el pelo marrón, corto, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver perfectamente sus colmillos, afilados y blancos, detuvo a la "Obitus"

-Evelyn, ¿es así como tratamos ahora a nuestros invitados?

El hombre levanto una ceja, y Evelyn levanto lentamente la mano de mi hombro, y poco a poco, noté como su aliento dejaba de aprisionarme el pecho. La carne muerta, empezó a curarse a una velocidad impresionante, como era de esperar en mí. Me toqué la herida y al poco, estaba como nueva

-Usted debe de ser Angella Seen, ¿no és así? – No esperó a que respondiese- Así que los rumores son ciertos, una de las poco "Illuminatis" capaz de regenerarse, aunque, -dijo pausadamente- los rumores incluyen una historia detrás de esos poderes, tan… asombrosos. –nada más acabar, sonrío, de forma que su aspecto canino saliese a la luz con más fuerza.

No dejé que ninguna de sus palabras me intimidara

-Así que usted, es Derek Old, ¿no?- hice una breve pausa- ¿Cómo le llamaban? ¿El… perro?... sí, creo recordar que sí.

-Ahí que tener agallas para dirigirse así a quien le acaba de salvar la vida, y sobre todo, alguien como… yo

-No le temo, Sr. Old

-Por favor, Derek. Aquí estamos entre… amistades. Al menos, esta noche.- dijo sonriendo con más fuerza, notándose con más intensidad el color blanco de sus dientes, que se podían comparar con el blanco intenso de sus ojos.

- Deberían de controlar mejor a sus… fieras – le dije mientras observaba a Evelyn.

Evelyn volvió su mirada hacia mi, y yo, rápidamente, saqué una daga de debajo de mi vestido, y ágilmente fue a parar a el estomago de Derek, el cual estaba tan cerca, que con un simple movimiento, le desgarraría el estomago.

-Dile a tu bestia que se controle. No tengo miedo en usarla, y menos contra vosotros.

Derek giró su cuello para poder ver a Evelyn

-Lynn, déjanos… por favor.

Esta bajó lentamente la mirada, mientras sonreía, una sonrisa que hizo que se me helase el alma. Derek cogió la daga por la hoja, con la mano.

-Guarda esto. Esto es una fiesta, ¿por qué pelearnos? No os hemos invitado para eso.

Bajé la mano, y lentamente la volví a guardar en una liga que tenía en la pierna, la cual tapaba el vestido.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente desea tu compañía, Derek? Sinceramente, no nos creemos nada de una fusión, al menos, entre empresas.

Se puso a mi lado, y me agarró del brazo fuertemente, presionándolo por el codo, y arrastrándome hacia delante, haciendo que pareciese que me sacaba a bailar elegantemente. Caminamos hasta el centro de la sala, y ahí, puso su mano en mi espalda, y la otra, junto a la mía, la alzó en el aire.

-Bailemos.

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro. No tenía la más mínima intención de llevarle la contraria, y empezar yo una posible disputa. Al menos, que Max no se enfadase de nuevo conmigo, estaba harta de él. Y así, empezamos a bailar un vals acompañado de una música de orquesta, la cual estaba colocada al fondo de la sala, que no había empezado a tocar, hasta que Derek, apareció en la sala. Llevábamos un ritmo lento, y acompasado al ritmo.

-¿Por qué no os fiáis de nosotros? ¿Acaso alguna vez hemos mentido? – Dijo acercando su boca a mi oreja, para que quedase como una conversación privada.

-¿Nos tomas el pelo? No hacéis más que producir caos haya donde vais. Somos los encargados de que os deis cuenta de vuestro fallo… tanto pacíficamente, como con violencia.

-Siempre defendiendo a los humanos. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Se han quedado atrás, ya no son parte de la cadena evolutiva. Hemos dado un paso, y deberíamos de estar juntos.

-Nosotros aún creemos en la raza humana. Cierto es que, como toda raza, tiene sus fallos, pero podríamos enseñarles…

-Que ingenua que eres Angella. Me dijeron que eras de las más veteranas, y también la más inteligente. Pero no me lo estas demostrando

Dejé de bailar y me detuve en mitad de la sala de baile

-Hacía más de 30 años que no nos veíamos. He cambiado. Posiblemente antes me hubiese aliado con vosotros. Sigo pensando que la raza humana no merece vivir. Es una raza apestosa, y que debería adaptarse, o extinguirse. Pero tomé una decisión, y les daría una última oportunidad. Y si para eso tengo que pelear contra vosotros, lo aré.

Derek me dedicó una sonrisa bastante embriagadora.

-Duras palabras, de alguien duro.- Hizo una larga pausa, en la que solamente se fijó en mí, observando cada punto.- Después de tu matrimonio, todo debió de cambiar…

-No tienes derecho a hablarme así- le dije cortándole. Llevaba soportando demasiada impertinencia.- No me conoces, repito. No sabes nada de mí…

-Warren…- Dijo cortándome

Me paralicé al escuchar su nombre.

-Sabes lo que dicen, ¿no?...

Intenté ignorarle. Claro que lo sabía, pero no necesitaba que me lo recordase. Tomé una decisión hace dieciséis años. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Estuve a punto de replicarle, cuando Mike, apareció a mi lado, con dos copas de champán en las manos. Extendió una de ellas, y me la ofreció. La cogí rápidamente, y me la bebí en un solo trago. Sin cambiar la expresión de mi cara, incliné la cabeza, en señal de despido, y dándome la vuelta, salí de la pista de baile, acompañada de Mike, hasta que llegamos a las escaleras. Cerca, había una mesa en donde dejé la copa vacía. Evelyn volvía a estar al lado de Derek. Mantenían una conversación inexpresiva. Aunque juraría que hubo un momento en el que Derek, estuvo a punto de abofetear a Evelyn. Después de ese momento, Evelyn hizo una gran reverencia y desapareció de su presencia. Los ojos de Derek, se posaron sobre los míos. Esos ojos miel, tan agradables de ver, pero al sonreírme, sentí como un lobo me estaba acorralando contra la pared, y estaba calculando la potencia de su salto para llegar hasta mí, y clavar sus puntiagudos dientes correctamente en mi cuello. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi piel se erizase, y un escalofrío corrió mi espalda.

Me giré, no podía soportar más su mirada, y al hacerlo encontré lo que estaba buscando durante toda la noche. La razón de mis sueños. La razón por la que él aparecía en mis sueños, la razón por la que yo moría en él. Un elegante hombre con la tez pálida, y el pelo gris debido a su edad, bajaba por las escaleras de espiral. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, con una pajarita negra. Tenía unos ojos azules zafiro, que se posaron en seguida sobre los míos. Intenté no pensar en nada. Era lo peor que podía hacer delante suya.

Nada más acceder a la sala, se dirigió directamente hacia mí.

-Bienvenida seas Angella. Nunca pensé que la vería en un lugar como este.- su voz era profunda y a la vez cálida.

-Muchas gracias, Sr. Swamp.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y cogiéndome la mano derecha, inclinó la cabeza, y me la besó fugazmente.

-Siempre es un placer contar con mujeres tan hermosas como usted en estas fiestas. Aunque, conociéndola, no vendrá por placer, ¿verdad?

-Que bien me conoce usted.- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa, la más agradable que encontré.- Pues no, no es así Sr. Swamp. He venido aquí por trabajo, como siempre.

-Que pena. Siempre ocupada, hace tanto que no quedamos.- suspiró. "Como si de verdad lo sintiese".- Deberíamos quedar después de esta semana. ¿Qué le parece? ¿Cree usted que podría hacerme un hueco en su ocupada agenda?

Puse mi mente en blanco.

-Claro, por que no.- le dediqué otra sonrisa encantadora.- Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo asuntos que tratar, y supongo, que usted también ¿no es así?

-Sí, sí, así es cielo. Bueno, nos vemos ya la semana que viene. – hizo una leve reverencia y se adelantó hasta llegar hasta al lado de Derek, el cual le saludo muy educadamente.

Cogí en seguida la mano de Mike, y intenté salir de aquella sala, rápidamente, pero a la vez elegantemente, e intentando a la vez en no pensar en nada. Subimos velozmente las escaleras, y accedimos al pasillo con los cuadros de Boticelli. Era un pasillo bastante transcurrido, así que nos paramos al final del pasillo, en donde convergían dos pasillos, que accedían a distintas salas del castillo.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir, Angella?

Seguramente mi cara era de pánico, terror, miedo… todos esos sentimientos que puede producir estar delante de aquella persona, que a la vez de tan encantadora, era tan temida por ambos clanes.

-No me puedo creer que no le conozcas.- le dije incrédula. Sabía que Mike era relativamente nuevo, pero supuse que era curioso y se habría enterado de algo en el tiempo que llevaba en la organización.

Su cara de no saber donde estaba me indicó que no, no tenía ni la menos idea de quien era. Suspiré e intenté explicárselo de la manera, que más miedo le diese, para que aprendiese a respetar a quien debe ser respetado.

-Era Aaron Swamp. Inglés judío. Famoso empresario de hoteles y casinos en las vegas. Debes de saber que quien no le respeta, bueno, no ha vuelto a su casa, sencillamente. Cuando estés en su presencia, te recomiendo que consigas encontrar un equilibrio mental, en el que no tengas nada de información ni nada, simplemente el vacío, el mismísimo vacío. Es capaz de meterse en tu mente, saber lo que piensas, y no solo eso, si no que hacerte pensar lo que él quiera, hacerte olvidar, meterte un falso recuerdo. Por eso lo mejor es tener una mente limpia cuando estés ante su presencia, y para eso necesitas encontrar un equilibrio.

-¿Y como es que a ti te trataba tan bien?

Ahí no pude evitarlo, y se me escapó una risa. Pero tampoco quería que la soberbia me venciese, así que cambié radicalmente de tema.

- Deberíamos volver al tumulto de la fiesta, si de verdad queremos completar nuestra misión aquí. Simplemente, ten ahora cuidado con lo que piensas. No contábamos con este factor. ¿Vale?

No esperé a que me contestase y me dí la vuelta. Los tacones ya me estaban matando. Cierto era que no me hacían ninguna herida, y si la había alguna, cicatrizaba en seguida. Pero el dolor no se excluía. Aquel poder que obtuve hace mucho tiempo ya, no me quitaba el dolor. Llegamos hasta el balcón, desde donde se podía observar toda la escena. Derek se estaba dirigiendo hacia la orquesta, la cual, dejó de tocar al poco rato. Este, con una copa en la mano, la hizo sonar, produciendo un sonido agudo, el cual los invitados interpretaron con el silencio.

-Bienvenidos sean. – dijo con voz grave y fuerte, para que se le oyese en toda la sala.- Gracias a todos por asistir a esta gala, la cual, se festeja en nombre de la unión de estas dos grandes compañías. – después de aquellas palabras, la mayoría de los asistentes aplaudieron, y después de unos segundos, volvieron al silencio.- Después de muchos años, ambas compañías hemos decidido unirnos en la fusión, para el bien de ambas. Por el bien de todos. Haciendo de este mundo un lugar más cómodo.

"Yo siempre me he preguntado como una compañía hotelera puede ayudar al mundo."

- La mayoría de nosotros somos conocidos amigos y famosos empresarios. Que eso no influya en la gala.- continuó con una gran sonrisa.- Por favor, - hizo una breve pausa.- disfruten de la fiesta.


End file.
